vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Chrom
Chrom (クロム Chrom) is the prince of the Halidom of Ylisse, the younger brother of its current Exalt Emmeryn, and the elder brother of Princess Lissa. He is a descendant of the legendary Hero-King, bearing the Brand of Naga possessed by his bloodline on his right shoulder, and is the current wielder of the Falchion, Ylisse's national treasure. He is the captain of the Shepherds, an Ylissean militia initially convened to combat Plegian encroachment on Ylisse's borders, and led the combined forces of Ylisse and Ferox in wars with Plegia, the Valmese Empire and later the Grimleal, fighting to prevent the resurrection of the Fell Dragon Grima. Chrom is one of the three main characters of Fire Emblem: Awakening, the others being the Avatar and his daughter, Lucina. History Chrom is the prince, and later Exalt, of the Halidom of Ylisse and the descendant of the Hero-King, Marth. He is also the captain of Ylisse's vigilante force, the Shepherds, wielding the sword Falchion. He is the brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, the father of Lucina and the uncle of Owain and potentially female Morgan. Chrom can also be the potential father of Kjelle, Inigo, Brady, Cynthia, or Morgan. His birthday is May 27th. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighboring nation of Plegia begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad. He breaks the most things during army practice. Ylisse-Plegia War While out on patrol in Ylisse's borders, Chrom finds a stranger lying on the ground, the Avatar. Though Frederick is initially wary, Chrom finds no danger in the Avatar. Once the Avatar helps Chrom deal with some barbarians that have attacked Southtown, Chrom makes the Avatar the Shepherd's tactician. That night, Chrom and Lissa are attacked by Risen who appeared through a mysterious portal. Chrom manages to kill one of the Risen, but a second one nearly kills Lissa if not for the timely arrival of a masked warrior. After dispatching all of the remaining Risen, the masked warrior introduces himself as Marth and warns Chrom of future calamities yet to come before leaving. Upon returning home to Ylisstol, Emmeryn sends Chrom to convince the Khan of Ferox to help in dealing with the Plegian army. Chrom is introduced to the East-Khan, Flavia, who asks him to fight as her champion to become the new ruling Khan. In the Ferox Arena, Chrom finds out his challenger is Marth. After soundly defeating Marth, Flavia becomes the new ruling Khan and gives Chrom all the support he needs. Upon their return to Ylisse, Chrom and Lissa report of the new alliance with Ferox. However they receive troubling news that Maribelle has been kidnapped by Gangrel, the king of Plegia. Emmeryn heads out to Border Pass to parley with the Mad King. Knowing how dangerous it would be for her to go along, Chrom accompanies her there. As expected, Gangrel refused to parley and even threatened to kill Emmeryn on the spot. Thanks to Chrom and the Shepherds, they manage to save Maribelle and protect Emmeryn. Unfortunately, Gangrel used this attack to officially start a war between Ylisse and Plegia. Later, that night Marth reappears inside the Ylisstol garden and warns Chrom of a planned assassination of Emmeryn that night. To prove his worth, he slays a nearby assassin planning on killing Chrom. However, another appears and Marth trips, barely dodging the strike. Marth's mask is then cut in half, but Chrom manages to kill the assassin. Chrom notices that Marth is actually a woman, however he did have much time to mull over the details as he quickly rushed into the castle where a few Plegian assassins were making their way to Emmeryn. After successfully stopping Validar and the attempted assassination, Chrom encourages Emmeryn to leave the capital, which she reluctantly agrees to. After barely leaving the capital, Chrom receives news that Ylisstol was attacked by Plegia from Cordelia who was sent by her fellow Pegasus Knights to notify Emmeryn. Fearful for her people, Emmeryn decides to return to Ylisstol despite Chrom's objections. Emmeryn gives Fire Emblem to Chrom and assures him that she knows he'll rescue her. Emmeryn leaves the protection of the Shepherds and returns to Ylisstol where she is promptly captured by Gangrel. Chrom rushes back to Ylisstol and finds out that Emmeryn has been taken to Plegia, where she will be executed. Chrom and the Avatar devise a rescue plan and the plan is nearly successful, but as Phila is about to rescue her, a group of Risen archers warp in and kill Phila and her accompanying Pegasus Knights. Gangrel leaves Chrom with two options; surrender and give up the Fire Emblem, or have Emmeryn killed. Before Chrom can make a decision, Emmeryn sacrifices herself by leaping off a cliff, falling to her death. Crushed by his sister's death, Chrom quickly flees to Ferox where he begins to doubt himself. However, thanks to the words of his army, Chrom builds a new resolve to end the war and avenge Emmeryn. Upon arriving at Border Wastes, Chrom hears news that Plegia's army has begun to fall apart, due to Emmeryn's words. Realizing the effects of his sister's sacrifice, Chrom proceeds to battle Gangrel's remaining forces. After a long fought battle, Gangrel is defeated and Chrom takes up the role of the new Exalt of Ylisse. Conquest of Valm Two years after the end of the Ylisse-Plegia war, Chrom is married and is father to a baby girl, Lucina. Unfortunately, a new menace is threatening the continent of Ylisse, the Valm Empire. Chrom goes to Ferox in response to Flavia's request for help. Even with their combined strength, Ylisse and Ferox are still outmanned by the powerful Valm Empire. The Avatar suggests that they go to Plegia for help, where they meet the new king, Validar, who was the one who Chrom killed in Emmeryn's assassination attempt. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom the support he needs and also introduces his hierophant, who looks like and goes by the same name as the Avatar. Chrom is suspicious, but grateful at receiving the support he needs to fight Valm, he leaves to prepare for their departure. That night, a group of Risen attacks Chrom's army, nearly killing Chrom himself, but Marth once again steps in and protects him. Chrom is grateful and asks her who she really is. Marth merely tells him to look into her left eye. As Chrom looks closely, he recognizes the Mark of the Exalt, the same mark on his arm and the exact same mark on his baby daughter, Lucina. Chrom realizes that this woman is Lucina, who came from the future to change the course of history. The two share a tearful hug and Chrom brings her to her mother, where the two do the same. Through Chrom's trials through Valm, he begins to collect the Gemstones for the Fire Emblem, first being Azure, the blue Gemstone, from Tiki at the Mila Tree. After capturing Fort Steiger, Basilio decides to stall Walhart to give Chrom and his army time to take down Yen'fay but Basilio is critically wounded by the Conqueror himself. Near death, Basilio gives Flavia Gules, the red Gemstone, to deliver to Chrom. After taking down Yen'fay at the Demon's Ingle, Chrom learns of the West-Kahn's demise, receives the red jewel from Flavia, and his army begin a full assault on Valm Castle. After a long battle outside and inside the castle, Walhart and the Valmese army is defeated. Say'ri recovers the green Gemstone, Vert, and entrusts it to Chrom. With four of the five gemstones on the Fire Emblem, Chrom searches for the last one. Fate of the World After taking down Walhart, Chrom and the Avatar receive news that Validar is going to give them the final gemstome for the Fire Emblem. Upon arriving in Plegia's Castle, Validar betrays Chrom and tries to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom. The Avatar, Chrom, and Lucina attempt to flee the castle, but right when they're about to escape, Validar warps in and attacks Chrom. After weakening Chrom, Validar orders the Avatar to take the Fire Emblem from Chrom, which they do against their will. Validar takes the Emblem and disappears to go to The Dragon's Table to perform the ritual to awaken Grima. As Chrom plans on how they are going to get the Fire Emblem back, the Avatar tells him to leave them behind so Validar cannot control them. However, Chrom reminds them that was not their fault and that he needs them. Later, Chrom witnesses Lucina trying to kill the Avatar to prevent the future, but Chrom stops her and tells her to trust in the Avatar as he does. The Avatar tells Chrom that if they are controlled yet again, Chrom must kill them before they kill anyone else, which Chrom reluctantly agrees to. After defeating Validar in the Dragon's table, it appears that the Avatar is possessed by Grima yet again and kills Chrom. Lucina is horrified and Validar declares that he has won, or so he thinks. Basilio makes a sudden appearance, revealing that he survived his near-fatal wounds. Also the Avatar stands back up and attacks Validar, revealing that due to a Premonition, they knew what was going to happen so they prepared countermeasures to prevent this. Chrom also stands up, mostly uninjured, since the Avatar held back some of their power. The duo proceeds to take down Validar once and for all. After killing Validar for a second time a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance as the Avatar while revealing that they are the Fell Dragon incarnate. Grima explains that he is in the future version of the Avatar where Lucina came from and has come to stop her so he can continue to reign supreme. Grima proceeds to transform into his dragon-god form, causing the temple to collapse. Chrom and Lucina manage to get out of the building, but witness the rebirth of Grima. However, all is not lost, during their escape, the Avatar managed to snatch the Fire Emblem back from Validar. With new hope to slay the Fell Dragon, Chrom is informed to head to Mount Prism to perform the Awakening. Chrom is deemed worthy by Naga to receive her power and unlocks the Falchion's true potential as the Exalted Falchion. However, Chrom learns that he cannot fully slay Grima as the only one who can do so is Grima himself. Even with the power of the Falchion, he can only put Grima back to sleep for a thousand years. Naga points Chrom to Origin Peak where Grima lays, growing stronger. Upon arrival, the Avatar realizes that if they deal the final blow, Grima would be "killed by his own hand." Naga warns them that if they do so, they will die with him. Chrom does not want the Avatar to sacrifice their life, but they feel that it may be necessary. After jumping onto Grima's back, the Grima-possessed Avatar instantly casts a spell onto all of Chrom's army, severely weakening them. After Grima gives the Avatar the choice to accept his powers or not, Grima pulls the Avatar into a dark void. Chrom and the rest of the army yell to the Avatar to return to them to finish their task. After the Avatar breaks free from the void, Naga heals Chrom and his army and they proceed to take down Grima. Depending on the Avatar's choice to deal with Grima, two endings will occur. If Chrom is chosen to finish Grima, Grima is put back into a deep slumber. The Avatar feels guilty that they did not sacrifice themselves, but Chrom assures them that the entire army agreed and that in the distant future, their descendants will be able to deal with Grima once more. However, should the Avatar slay Grima, the Fell Dragon falls, but the Avatar begins to disappear. Chrom's army is saddened by their sacrifice but, remembering Naga's words, Chrom reminds everyone that they will return as long as their bonds are strong. Chrom, in the meantime, vows to search for the Avatar while their countries recover. After an undisclosed amount of time, Chrom and Lissa find the Avatar and welcome back their old friend. After the war, Chrom was welcomed as the new Exalt of the halidom. He ushered an age of peace with his perseverance and his wife at his side. Personality Chrom is a very direct and committed person, unflinchingly charging forward to achieve what he believes in. He is protective of his sisters, especially Emmeryn, however, despite his protests, he never argues with Emmeryn's final decisions. Chrom deeply cares for Lissa's well-being as well, making sure to take care of her while they are off at war. Walhart notes that Chrom follows the Path of Kings; a person who lives with and for the people, as Chrom himself states that his strength comes from his comrades. Chrom will help out anyone in need without a moment's hesitation. He trusts anyone after witnessing them in action and has given his trust to Lucina before her revelation and the Avatar, despite other people's warnings. Chrom shares a special bond with the Avatar, especially with the female Avatar if he is married to her, and unwaveringly believes in them and trusts them implicitly even after finding out about their true heritage. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Nintendo 3DS Debut Category:All Characters